Massage
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Ginny has been ordered to get a massage by her Quidditch coach. What should be a relaxing experience turns out to be anything but, and it's all the fault of her sweet, Slytherin masseuse. Femslash.


**A/N: Written for Gryffindor as part of The Battle of The Houses, prompt #6, and the Duct Tape Competition, easy level, white.**

**Rating: T for sexual references**

**Warning: Probably a bit OOC.**

* * *

Ginny's jaw dropped. Well, this was awkward.

"Hello, Ginny. I'm Pansy and I'll be you masseuse this morning. You're getting a back and shoulder massage, is that correct?" Pansy said sweetly, obviously unaffected by the strange scenario.

Of course she wasn't, Ginny chastened herself. Pansy was a professional. It didn't matter that Ginny was naked apart from her underwear and a towel robe, or that they hadn't exactly been best buddies at school. Why should this be awkward?

"Yes, that's right," Ginny said, cursing the way her voice wavered.

"Fantastic," Pansy smiled, lips full and shiny with lip gloss. She gestured to the massage table, "Please get comfortable while I get set up."

Ginny stepped onto the stool and climbed onto the table. She gently laid herself down, face sticking out of the head hole, arms laying by her side. She took a deep breath, nostrils filling with the scent of the incense candles and oils. _I am calm_, she intoned inwardly. This was supposed to be a relaxing experience, after all. She had been complaining for weeks about her sore muscles, and her Quidditch coach had finally ordered her not to come back to training until she had gotten herself sorted out.

"We'll start with essential oils," Pansy's breath tickled the back of her neck and she jumped.

"Okay."

Ginny felt Pansy lay a towel over her backside and legs. Pansy stood at the front of the table and Ginny could see her leather slip on shoes and black stockings through the head hole. She clenched her feet involuntarily as Pansy unclipped the back of her robe, then her bra and began running her hands over her back in strong, sweeping motions. Ginny bit her lip. _Wow_. Pansy's hands emanated a delicious heat, sliding over her bare skin easily, slickened with oil. She tried to focus purely on the muscular relief these movements brought, but it was impossible not to feel warm and tingly for a different reason.

If Ginny hadn't already known that she was attracted to women, this would certainly have given her a hint. Relaxing _my arse_, Ginny thought. _No, I really should not be thinking of my arse right now_. Pansy's hands ran back and forward, in slow, circular patterns that stretched and warmed her muscles, setting her skin on fire. Ginny couldn't hold back a gasp as Pansy's hands dipped either side of her chest, brushing again her breasts.

"Um, sorry, I have to go, um, do something," Ginny spluttered, sitting up and pulling the robe around herself.

Before Pansy could ask any questions, she jumped off the table, grabbed her clothes that were slung over a chair, and ran to the bathroom in the hall. Ginny heaved a sigh as she shut the door behind her. She turned and came face to face with her reflection, face flushed and hair frizzy. She let the robe drop to floor, hooked her bra back up, and pulled on her jeans and t-shirt. What was wrong with her? Pansy wasn't coming on to her, it was a massage, for Merlin's sake. She was a professional. _A very girly, cute professional._ Ginny groaned. Oh Merlin, how mortifying. She was attracted to a _Slytherin_. Her family had been supportive of her when she came out, but she suspected their tolerance wouldn't stretch far enough to accept a Slytherin, no matter the gender, or how nice they seemed, with grace. Wait, what she thinking? Pansy didn't see her like that! She was probably straight, for one. Ginny splashed her face at the sink and took a deep breath. She had to leave, before she caused herself anymore embarrassment. Hopefully she could escape without bumping into any of the spa workers. She opened the door. No such luck.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Um, yeah, sorry," Ginny said. "Remembered somewhere I have to be."

"I see," said Pansy, frowning. "Well, you'll have a 30 galleon credit which you can use within a year, so you're welcome to book another appointment at a time that suits you."

"Thanks," Ginny managed, giving what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

She turned and paced quickly down the hall. If there was one think she was certain of, it was that she would never show her face there again.

Pansy sighed as she watched the fit red head walk away. _What a shame._ She so liked working on athletic types. And Ginny's skin had been so smooth, so fair, and Pansy had really felt the tension built up in her muscles. She ached to work out those kinks. But her client had seemed uneasy with the whole experience, obviously not used to the sensation of someone touching her like that and Pansy doubted she would return. _No matter_, Pansy thought, a smirk twitching her lips. She would find a way to get her hands on that girl again. She suspected it wouldn't be that difficult, what with the attraction obviously being mutual. She set her Slytherin mind to work…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not really sure where this pairing came from... What did you think?


End file.
